


Never leave me

by NeedYouNowx



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, SuperCorp, Weird AU that only exists in my head?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:51:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedYouNowx/pseuds/NeedYouNowx
Summary: Weird AU that somehow got stuck in my head? Kara and Lena were in an orphanage together until they were seven. Kara got adopted to the Danvers family and left Lena behind in the orphanage until she was adopted by the Luthors. We pick up 20 years later and Kara is going to visit Lena for the first time since their ways parted. Kara has her powers (they developed later in life) and Lena is CEO of L-Corp as usual.





	Never leave me

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, this is super random and I don't really know where it came from? Also I tagged it as angst but I am not sure if it is. I think I just felt kinda angsty while writing it? Anyway, hope you enjoy!

The L-Corp building reaches high into the sky as it reflects the sun in bright fragments across the pavement. Professional looking people rush by talking animatedly on the phone as they walk in and out of the sleek building, occasionally pausing to gesticulate wildly before marching forward once again. Kara stands, observes, as the open space in front of L-Corp becomes more crowded with lunch-hour approaching. More and more people stream out of the wide doorways to find something to eat away from stuffy offices. Kara clutches the strap of her messenger bag, her fingers wrapping around it tightly while her other hand reaches up to adjust her glasses one last time. It is easier to get overwhelmed by all the sensory stimuli when she is nervous. It makes footsteps sound more like jackhammers and the muted voices of businessmen more like incessant base drums pounding right by her ears. Luckily, the glasses help with not looking through buildings all the time and have become a kind of anchor, one that she can tug at when she feels slightly off kilter. For situations exactly like this one.

Eyes focused on the buildings’ entrance, she takes a step forward which quickly follows by another. She forces herself to keep her momentum going as she moves slightly faster, determined to get inside now that she has finally built herself up enough to move. She is almost at the door when someone bumps into her and it maybe takes her a second too long to remind herself to actually move with the impact as if it had any effect on her. The moment of interrupted focus is an assault on her senses and she squeezes her eyes shut against the onslaught of sound. The man who bumped into her mumbles an apology as he rubs his shoulder and looks at her curiously. She can see the cogs turning in his head, trying to figure out why for a moment it had felt as if he had walked into a wall. She gives him a small apologetic smile and he seems to take it and move on and Kara can breathe again. Pushing forward, her hands find the door handle and with a controlled push the air-conditioned air welcomes her. 

The lobby is bright and wide and besides the normal bustle of an office building it is pretty quiet. Kara scans the area, checks the entrances, security and ways to get to the top floor so she can see her. Can finally see Lena. When she saw the news that L-Corp was moving its main office to National City, none other than Lena Luthor at the helm to guide it towards further success, she hadn’t really been interested. It was just another company seeing potential in the thriving economy of National City. However, when a picture of Lena Luthor appeared on the screen while the news anchor talked about the crimes of Lillian and Lex Luthor that led them to a lengthy imprisonment, Kara’s heart had dropped while a heavy weight settled in the pit of her stomach. She hadn’t seen Lena for 23 years. Didn’t even know what she would look like after all this time. But staring at that picture on the screen, those piercing green eyes that had been engraved in her memory and would find her in her dreams were staring back at her. 

It had knocked her off her feet and sent her tumbling out her apartment window and into the sky, flying as high and far as she could to chase the adrenaline away. When her heart had found its regular rhythm again, she had called Alex and told her that she had finally found her. Had finally found Lena and together they had talked for hours talking about how Kara could finally see her again. 

When the L-Corp transfer was completed early February, Alex had encouraged her to go see Lena. To at least fly by so she could see her through the windows, but Kara simply couldn’t. After all those years, looking and hoping and missing. The thought of seeing Lena made her heart race and her palms feel sweaty. February had turned to March and Kara would walk past L-Corp sometimes, looking up at the penthouse office that was Lena’s and wonder if Lena even remembered her. If she held such a significant part in Lena’s heart as Lena did in hers. 

Days before they had last seen each other, their small hands intertwined together while they sat on the bottom bunk of the bunkbed that they shared, they had promised to always be best friends. They had cried and sniffled together as the day they would part crept closer by the minute. Having to separate after being together for all of their seven years, was so incredibly heartbreaking that even the social workers that worked their cases allowed them to stay close together and sleep in the same bed for the remainder of their stay. Kara remembers Lena’s bright green eyes looking at her sadly, brown curls framing a soft and pale face as she told Kara that no matter what happened that they belonged together and would always be together. Lena holding out her pinky between them and Kara grabbing it with her pinky in a silent promise.

When Kara’s new family came to get her, she had hugged Lena so tightly that if Kara really tried thinking about it now she could still feel Lena’s hands on her back, fingers digging in deeper as they both sobbed onto each other’s shoulders. Eliza Danvers had come to get her, crouching down next to the hugging girls to softly pull Kara away. After a final fierce squeeze, Lena had let her go, her hand finding Kara’s as she wiped at her eyes with her other. Lena had told her to go then, always the stronger one of the two, and Kara had hiccupped and sniffled when she slowly dropped Lena’s hand to reach for Eliza.

She remembers so vividly, leaving Lena there. That even the air-conditioning of the lobby can’t cool her face or stop the stinging behind her eyes. Ever since Kara knew Lena was in National City, the flashbacks and the dreams had become more frequent, startling her while she was washing her clothes or chasing leads for Snapper. She would wake up in the middle of the night, tears streaming down her face because she kept leaving Lena in her dreams. When it started interfering with her job, Alex had forced her to build up the courage to go see Lena. It simply wasn’t acceptable for Supergirl to get beat up by a medium-threat alien because its green scales reminded her of Lena’s eyes and caused her to lose her focus. 

Another deep breath and more steps forward, Kara uses her superspeed to get past initial security and get on an elevator. Slipping her glasses down her nose a little, she looks towards the top floor to gauge the security there, but it appears to be minimal. Only some security cameras and a guard on stand-by reading a magazine. It takes a while to actually reach the top floor as people are getting out on several different floors along the way. It takes enough time for Kara to wallow in her anxiety. With every floor it feels as if her heart speeds up a little more. She feels fidgety. She already adjusted her glasses five times in the past two minutes and there is a lump in her throat that she can’t seem to swallow down. She watches the numbers change on the little display above the floor buttons and she swears she barely jumps at the little bell that rings to signal their arrival at the top floor. There are only two other people left in the elevator with her and she allows them to get out first before she follows. They confidently make their way to whatever their department is while Kara looks around to find the assistants desk in front of Lena’s office. Taking a deep breath, she wills herself to move, one foot in front of the other while it feels as if she is floating out of her own body. 

She comes to a halt in front of the assistants’ desk that has a young woman is sitting behind it. She is typing away on a laptop while piles of documents are stacked next to her and she doesn’t seem to notice Kara right away. Kara’s eyes flit around the desk and spot a small sign with the assistants’ name, Jessica Yang, on the far corner. 

‘Can I help you?’ Jessica’s voice is gentle but strong and it startles Kara out of her thoughts. Apparently Jessica had noticed her and Kara had forgotten that she actually had to speak now if she ever wanted to see Lena. She was going to see Lena. Realization washes over her as Jessica looks at her with an eyebrow raised, hand twitching towards the security button Kara knows is there. She swallows and wills herself to speak.

‘Right, uhm...yes hi, I..I am here to see Lena.’ Kara curses internally as she stumbles through her words, one of her hands fiddling with the strap of her bag as the other finds her glasses once again. Jess narrows her eyes at her, her face not hiding her cautiousness.

‘And who might you be? Do you have an appointment?’ Jessica folds her hands together in front of her on the desk and leans forward, slightly annoyed look on her face as she takes in the struggling woman in front of her. Kara swallows at the intimidating move and tries to stand up a little straighter.

‘I am Kara, Kara Danvers and I am a…friend. Of Lena’s. I don’t have an appointment, I just want to see her…for a bit.’ She winces. It isn’t really a lie because they were friends when they last saw each other right? Kara thinks they’re friends. At least. 

‘A friend. Of Ms. Luthor?’ Jessica seems even more skeptical than before and Kara frowns. That wasn’t so strange was it? Jessica has picked up the phone resting on the corner of her desk and she presses a button. A ringing erupts in Lena’s office, Kara hears of course, and the sound startles her but she manages to keep her composure enough that Jess doesn’t seem to notice. A voice rings through the phone at Jess’ ear then. It is clear and sharp around the edges and Kara’s heart thumps heavily in her chest. 

‘Yes, Jess?’

‘Yes, Ms. Luthor, sorry to interrupt you during your lunch hour but there is someone here that wants to see you. A friend?’ It is quiet on the other end of the line for a couple of slow seconds. 

‘A…A friend? Is this a joke, Jess? We both know I have no…’

‘Her name is Kara Danvers.’ Jess interrupts Lena, but Kara already heard what Lena was trying to say and her heart sinks for the sweet little girl with the wide green eyes she used to know. The phone remains quiet longer this time and Kara wonders if Lena doesn’t remember her and if she is about to be sent away before she would even be allowed to see Lena.

‘Send her in.’ Lena’s voice is soft, the sharp edges shaved off so that only a breath remains. Kara’s heart flutters in her chest as she waits for Jess to relay the news to her. Jess looks positively confused. She glances from the phone to Kara and back to the phone before she manages to shake herself out of it and point Kara towards Lena’s office door. Kara pauses to take a deep breath before turning to walk towards the door. She hears Jess mutter something about her being weird but the sound is almost drowned out by the beating of her own heart in her ears. Lena is on the other side of that door. She is going to see her, finally see her. With confidence she didn’t know she possessed, she pushes the door open and walks into the office. 

Eyes still cast downwards, she turns to close the door before turning back to where she knows Lena is. She feels herself tremble slightly as she glances up and finds Lena standing in the middle of the room. With her pencil skirt, blouse and high heels she is the image of professionalism. Her hands seem to have been on their way to smooth out the wrinkles in her skirt but have stopped mid-thigh as Lena looks back at Kara. Where Lena’s face used to be soft it is now strong edges, a strong set jaw, beautifully sculped eyebrows and deep red lipstick covered lips. She is nothing like the little girl Kara remembers, until Kara looks at her eyes. Like her face they seem harder, steelier then they used to, yet Kara can easily see through it, can see the vulnerability she remembers underneath. She can see how Lena’s eyes flutter across her face similarly to what she must be doing, she can see the small twitch under Lena’s left eye that she used to always get before she cried and she can see the way her teeth have subtly snagged her lower lip between them. Most of all, she can hear Lena’s heart, beating a mile a minute in a pattern that is familiar when it shouldn’t be, but Kara swears she remembers it from when they were younger.

‘Hi, Lee.’ It comes out in a broken whisper, barely loud enough for human ears to hear Kara thinks, but Lena had been looking right at her and it is so quiet in the room that the whispered greeting travels far enough anyway. The widening of beautiful green eyes let Kara know that Lena had definitely heard her. Kara waits then, her heart flip flopping in her chest as her nerves almost make her float a few inches above the floor. Lena’s hands twitch at her side as her mask slips and her chin quivers as she takes a step forward. Kara meets her in the middle and can’t resist dropping her bag on the floor to step forward and cup Lena’s face in her hands. Kara can’t stop looking at Lena’s eyes as they frantically jump across her features. Lena’s hands come up and hover just shy from Kara’s as she seems to try and grapple with her emotions.

‘I found you, Lee. I finally found you.’ Kara barely gets the sentence out before a sob crawls its way up her throat and spills over and it seems to shake Lena out of whatever she was thinking. The dam breaks and Lena stumbles forward into her arms and buries her face in Kara’s neck as she sobs so heavily her shoulders shake. Kara feels Lena’s hands, claw at her back just like they did the day she left Lena behind and it does nothing to stop the tears from flowing steadily down her face. 

‘K…Kara.’ Lena gasps out her name. Disbelief and astonishment evident in the way her voice cracks as she presses impossibly closer. They stand there for what feels like an eternity. When Kara moves to pull back, Lena grasps at the back of her shirt and pulls her back in and Kara willingly complies. 

‘Just a little longer. Please.’ Lena’s voice is soft and pleading in the quiet room. Kara strokes Lena’s back softly as they stand tightly together in the middle of Lena’s office. 

‘I’m not letting you go this time, Lee.’ Kara accentuates her words by squeezing Lena softly to her. Lena pulls back at that, just enough to look at Kara with a small smile on her face, one of her hand still resting on Kara’s waist while the other wipes at her wet cheeks. Kara tips slightly forward to rest their foreheads together. A soft, disbelieving chuckle escapes Lena as she stares at Kara through her lashes. She slowly raises her hand between them, pinky pointing up at Kara who doesn’t hesitate to hook it with hers. 

‘Always together.’ Lena whispers the words, but Kara hears them loud and clear.

‘Always, Lee.’

And Lena smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think? Also, find me on Tumblr: needyounow-x


End file.
